


In the Name of Love…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: In the Name of Love…, Love, M/M, Passion, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian surprises Justin for his birthday…</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Love…

Title: In the Name of Love…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 767  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
Evil Kinney Girls ~ Vonnie’s Birthday Challenge

Summary: Brian surprises Justin for his birthday…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**In the Name of Love…**

The snow is falling and it’s cold outside; I pull the duvet up over my head and try to get some more sleep. I know I should get up and do some work but I’m totally uninspired to paint. I’ve been in a slump for some time now and no matter what I do I can’t seem to get in the mood. I sleep for another couple of hours and then I hear it - someone’s in the apartment. I’m totally spooked. I just lie there really still, listening to the sounds of someone going through my kitchen drawers.

Then I finally hear it - the sound of the coffee grinder and the smell of freshly brewed coffee seeping into my senses. I relax and stick my hand out from under the warm and toasty blanket, pick up the clock from my night stand and check the time; it’s almost eleven o’clock in the morning. Just then my bedroom door opens and we stare into each others eyes. God, it’s been so long since I’ve seen him and he looks so good…

He slowly walks into the room and climbs up on the bed, covering my body with his. Then he starts placing butterfly kisses all over my face, working his way down my neck and shoulder. I can’t help but get excited as he pulls the covers off me and continues kissing down my chest until he reaches my belly button where he licks a long wet path to my dick. He takes me all the way into his mouth, deep throating me and running his lips up and down my shaft.

I’m totally elated with joy and intense sensations as he proceeds to give me one of the best blowjobs I’ve ever had. I’m panting and moaning as he brings me to fruition, cumming down the back of his throat. I can’t help but cry out his name as the aftershocks flow through my body. He climbs back up my body and whispers, “Happy Birthday Sunshine” into my left ear just as he nibbles on my earlobe. I squirm and writhe as I start to get hard again just from the simple sensations that he’s sending through my ear and shoulder as he licks and teases my sensitive skin.

I can feel his erection through his jeans as he rubs himself against my groin, driving me crazy. He stands up and undoes his pants, releasing his firm member that is dripping a path across my body and lifts my legs onto his shoulders. He reaches into my nightstand drawer and removes the lube. He squirts the cool gel onto his fingers as he warms it before thrusting his fingers into my sweet pucker. He works me open with one, then two fingers and gently pushes himself in and waits for me to adjust.

I push back, taking in more of him, letting him know that I’m ready. He stares into my eyes as he starts a steady rhythm, sweeping across my prostate. He caresses me gently, each time bring me closer to the deep tingling feeling that’s building inside of me. Soon the ripples of pleasure are quaking throughout my body as I chant his name over and over again. “Brian, Brian, Brian…” He leans down and captures my lips in a deep passionate kiss just before we both cum. He holds me tight as we ride the waves flowing through our bodies.

He collapses on top of me, resting his forehead against mine as he catches his breath, whispering, “I love you, Justin.” I can’t help the big sunshine smile spreading across my face, knowing that he remembered my birthday. He slowly climbs off me and disappears into the kitchen. I watch as he walks away, thinking how hot he is when he fucks me with all his clothes on while I’m completely naked. He returns carrying a tray with strong French roast coffee and chocolate croissants. I notice that he even has a single red rose in a vase and I can’t help but grin. Who says he’s doesn’t do romance?

We lie there in bed, drinking our coffee and feasting on our French confections when he says that I need to hurry up: that we have a plane to catch. That’s when I notice the plane tickets next to the vase. He smiles and says, “I hear Vermont is beautiful this time of year.” I can’t believe that we’re finally going to Vermont; this is really a dream come true. I can’t believe the things he does in the name of love.

The End...


End file.
